1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of runner attachments for use in converting a scooter, such as sold in the Great Scooter Craze of 2000, into a vehicle that can be used on snow or ice.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An estimated 5 million scooters will be purchased in the United States in 2000. It would be desirable to retrofit these scooters into a vehicle that can be used on snow or ice, thus making them into an all-season toy.
Scooters previously retrofitted with skis differ structurally from the scooters which are currently popular. It is to the requirements of the current scooters that the present invention is addressed, safety being of importance.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of runner attachments for converting a currently popular scooter into an all-season toy. It is another object to provide a pair of runner attachments which can be securely attached to the scooter. It is also an object to provide a pair of runner attachments which are independently pivotable but which are stopped from accidentally plowing into the snow or ice and spilling a rider from the scooter. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
A stand-up vehicle is retrofitted with a pair of runner attachments in accordance with the present invention. The vehicle is of a kind having a longitudinal horizontal footboard of such width as to support a foot of a rider with a first wheel support positioned at one end of the horizontal footboard in which is pinned an axle generally in a plane of the horizontal footboard. A vertical steering column is positioned at an opposite end of the horizontal footboard and is pivotally connected thereto. The steering column has a steering handle at an upper end thereof and a second wheel support positioned at a lower end comprising a pair of ears between which an axle is pinned generally in the plane of the horizontal footboard.
Each of said runner attachments has a runner on a lower side and a means for mounting on an upper side, said means securely mounting the runner attachments to the axles of the vehicle and between the ears of the second wheel support. The runner attachments are long enough to contact an underside of the horizontal footboard when the runner attachment is pivoted about the axle in one direction whereby said runner attachments convert a stand-up vehicle into a vehicle mounted on runners and restrain the runners from plowing into the snow or ice.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.